Why me?
by LoveUriah2232
Summary: This is a story about how as kids Tris and Tobias were best friends but one day Tobias betrayed her. Now they are sworn enemies Tobias is the jock with all the girls while Tris is the outcast with little to no one. Everyone but Uriah and Christian are on Four's side. There may be FourTris haven't decided yet though! Sorry I'm bad with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey heys my people! This is one of my first fanfictions so don't hate! You hate you don't read. Now here is the story and enjoy!**

Tris POV My life is all but perfect after the incident. No one talks, looks, or even gets within 5 feet of me since the incident. Ever since he did this to me my life has been turned upside down. My best friend betrayed me and now I have no one. My name is Beatrice Prior but I call myself Tris; I am a Junior at Dauntless High in Chicago and I have no one but myself. Tobias Eaton was my supposed to be life long friend we went anywhere and everywhere together you could say we were joined at the hip since we were three. Now he will do anything to hate on me.

-Flashback!-_It was at last years christmas party he asked me to the dance and never showed up. I was so upset then the next day I confronted him and he just laughed in my face. 'How could I ever go to a party with you!'_

-End of Flashback!- I ended up skipping school that day and the rest of the week. Now it is the first day of my junior year and I'm already regretting getting up this morning. After getting ready for the day in a huge sweatshirt and black skinny jeans with my Air Jordans I ran down the stairs and out the door skipping breakfast today. I jump into my new Camaro SS and zoom out of my driveway. On the way to school I pass by my ex-best friend Sandra's house, and per usual she is out there pushed up against her car by Tobias making out. Can it get in worse? Yes he ends up grabbing her ass! "You have to be kidding me! Don't they have anything better to do than suck faces?" I drive the rest of the way to school and get out of my car. Since it is the first day back I go to the office to get my schedule. When I get in there I see my favorite teacher Tori. "Hey Tris you here is your schedule! I can't wait to see you later for art!"

**Her Schedule:**

**1st: AP History- Mr. Peters **

**2nd: Science- Mrs. Mathews **

**3rd: Ap English- Ms. Sanders **

**Lunch **

**4th: Art- Tori **

**5th: AP Geometry- Mr. Withers **

**6th: Gym- Amar **

**7th: Free **

I take my schedule " Thanks Tori and see you later!" Tori is my aunt actually and she is the only one I tell my real feelings to because she actually understands me. Thank god I have free period seventh hour this year now I can leave early and not worry about coming back! I really have no friends except for Christian and Uriah they were the only ones that stayed on my side while the rest of the school was on Tobias or Four's side. Sadly though Christian is still in Cabo with her aunt and Uriah usually skips the first day of school. His mom has been letting him do that since he was in eighth grade lucky! My classes go past like a blur and as soon as it starts it ends. I thought today would be an okay day until I walked to my car. There leaning against my car was Four and one of his other sluts Nita making out. Against my baby! I march up to them and yank them apart "Hey maybe you could suck faces on someone elses car ok!" As soon as those words left my mouth I was regretting them because Four is starring down at me with his usual evil smirk. Thats how I know it's coming "Hey Nita maybe if little Tris lets us borrow her car keys we can help break in her seats for her. I mean it's not like she could stop us with her short height and small body. She is just another bitch I mean look at her!" The whole parking lot is laughing but I don't care I feel nothing just numbness as I get in to my car and drive home. When I get to my house I race up the steps ignoring my moms questions on how the day went. I block everything out and slam my door then lock it, but thats not enough I end up screaming then stomping into the bathroom to only fall on the floor. When I hit the cold tile floor I bust out into wild laughter sounding like a maniac. After my laughing episode my eyes land on the drawer, the drawer that holds my relief. I crawl/limp over to the drawer and slide it out looking at it's contents counting all twelve of my razors making sure they are all here. Also in my drawer sits some old pictures of me and my old friends and my pain killer bottle I ignore those for now though instead I stare at my razors. Picking up my favorite one I remember the time I found it

-Flashback!-_I'm walking down the sidewalk to my favorite store The Hippie Spot. It was a week after the accident and this has became my new favorite store. As I look through the shelves I find a silver razor with peace signs and birds. I started to laugh because why would something so dangerous have happy signs on it? I ended up buying it and I still never regret getting it. It was the start of my addiction._

-End of Flashback!- I get why those symbols are engraved there now because this razor does make me feel happy it takes the pain away for awhile at least and that is good enough for me. Will it always be enough though or will the high run out one day? After an hour of cutting I decide to take a shower and then go to sleep. Hopefully I will wake up tomorrow and all my problems will be just a funny dream. Yah right! As I fall asleep the last thing I think Is Why not someone else what did I do wrong to have this happen to me? Why me?

**Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to Review and Fav! If you didn't like it I'm sorry but I think it was great. If you have any suggestions or comments PM or review! Thanks see you laters! (Will always keep the author's notes short and sweet!) Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey heys my people! I am back for another chapter! YAY now I'm not going to waste your time so on with the story!**

**Tris POV**

'_Ding ding, ding!" _I pick up my alarm clock and through it against the wall. "Well there goes another one." That was the third one I have broken this month. That is a new record whoop! As I try to get out of bed I curse myself for not taking my pain pills because now my cuts sting and ache so bad but it gives me a weird kind of bliss and distracts me from the emotional pains I have. I jump in the shower to clean of any remains of blood I left from last nights' event. When I turn off the shower I notice that I have no towels. Just great! I jump out of the steaming shower and run to my dirty clothes pile digging to find something to cover my bare body. In the end I use a hand towel and use that to dry off. My clothes of the day consist of a huge black sweatshirt super skinny jeans and my black converse all stars. By the time I head down the stairs it is 6:06. MY feet make a small thumping sound as I rush down the stairs to avoid my parents pitiful faces and mock encouragements, but sadly I was too late. "Why are you up so early Beatrice?" Ughhh I can stand my mom but my dad I feel like he is my interrogator instead of a true father. All he does is question everything I have ever done! Instead of acknowledging him for my satisfaction I grab a granola bar so it looks I am eating and walk out the door without another word. Before I climb into my car I throw my granola bar into the dumpster outside the neighbors house. Thank god they aren't awake! Soon I get to school and park next to a new cherry red corvette it is so sweet. I remember last year me and Uriah skipped school to go to a car show for my birthday,

\- _Flashback!-_

_It was my birthday today and Uriah surprised me with tickets to the car show that I wanted to go to. "Uri how did you get theses? I love them they must have costed you so much thank you, thank you, thank you! _

"_no prb Trissy I knew you really wanted to go so I scraped up some tips at the gym and here we go!" We ended up sneaking out of home room and of course we both got Mr. Worthy and he always sleeps through homeroom. Thank god for once luck is on my side! We went the whole day without being caught and it was the best birthday ever. The last car though it was the same car as the corvette and that was the one car Uriah drooled over…_

_-End of Flashback!-_

That could not be a coincidence! As I jump out of my car the one and only Uriah Pedra runs up to me and swings me over his shoulder, "Uriah let me down now!" The whole parking lot starts to stare but he just laughs and spins me around. I start to laugh which is a very rare sight but only Uri has that effect on me. Really Uri is the only person who has an effect on me. The only real reason I started liking Four was because Uriah was dating Marlene when really I have liked Uriah since we were in seventh grade. If he ever left me like Four did I think I would break. Of course the day goes like normal Uriah has all but third hour with me. After sixth period we decided to leave and go watch a movie at his place. We raced through the house while Mrs. Pedra was in the Kitchen making brownies. YUM! We grab the whole pan and race out of the room while her back is turned and race to the screening room. "Tris you get to pick this time." Like always I pick the Conjuring. Let me just say it is one of the movies out there no lie. We snuggle into the couch and eat the pan of brownies while we watch the movie and we decided that this will be a sleepover. As the credit roll I am laying in Uri's lap falling into the darkness of sleep. But before I go I hear "Goodnight Tris." And then I'm out.

**Ok people and that is a rap for this chapter! I know I know it was a pretty suckish chapter but hey we kinda need a filler once in awhile. Don't forget to Fav and Review! And last but not least I love you all! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey heys I'm back! I'm soo sorry for not updating in so long but I hope this makes up for it! Ok now on to the next chapter! :)

But before I go I hear "Goodnight Tris." And then I'm out.

Uri's POV (This shall be very very rare just saying)

"Goodnight tris." I kiss her forehead right as she goes under. Man I have missed her so much! She is so cute when she sleeps I hope one day and very soon she will be mine. I have liked her since I first saw her on the bus wearing pigtails in her hair and a big smile on her face. That was also the day she played with all the guys instead of the girls on playground and then I knew she needed to be mine. Soon it has been an hour since Tris fell asleep. I shake her shoulder and she just scoots deeper into my side and moaned 'five more minutes.'

"Tris you gotta get up." She shoots up while looking embarrassed. "Hey it's okay it's just me." She looks so cute when she just wakes up. I grab her wrist to bring her closer...she winces I turn them around to see new and old scars. She cuts! Why, why does she do this? I thought she was okay when I left. I wasn't gone long! "Why tris, why?" I try to understand but all she does is fight to get out of my grasp. "You wouldn't understand!" She looks like a scared child fighting to get away from me but also someone else. Herself.

"No you can't do this to yourself Tris. I won't let it happen; I love you to much to let this happen!" Oh my gosh I just let that slip! "Wait Uri you love me?" I don't want to answer her question but she needs to know someone loves her. "Yes Tris I have loved you since I first saw you on the playground." She starts to tear up. "Now I am not going to let the love of my life hurt her like this. Comeon we are going to do something huge and drastic!" I pull her up to her room but before we enter I kiss her. I hope she understands that I will always be there for her. "Okay first on operation drastic we are going to throw out everything of yours! We are going to reinvent the Tris Prior." I get a small but happy smile. She is enjoying this. "Give me your razors now." She frowns but goes to her hiding spot in the bathroom and grabs her box and some that are hidden around her room. "Good thank you. Now these are going in there." I saw as I point towards the huge box I brought in her room. The plan is to put everything in there and then burn them in a barrel right outside.

(Time Skip!)

After the whole burring of the horrible things in Tris's room I have decided something. "Ok not since you have no clothes we must go shopping. We ended up going into all the stores even the lingerie store. Though I had to sadly drag her in there! We get home and hang up all her new clothes and rush to the bathroom to dye her hair. We electric blue dye so we can do her tips. While she has her hair up I go through the stuff that looks cute together. No I'm not gay I'm just thinking about what would look cute on her and some guys have feelings!

"Ding Ding Ding" The timer goes off to tell me that Tris's hair should be ready. "Come on Tris lets see that new hair!" She takes off the towel and bag and boom! "Oh Uri I….


	4. Chapter 4

Hey heys I'm back with another chapter! yay! Ok so I hope you guys are loving this story as much as me. Also, this chapter will be the beginning of… you guessed it Uritris!

Recap:

"Ding Ding Ding" The timer goes off to tell me that Tris's hair should be ready. "Come on Tris lets see that new hair!" She takes off the towel and bag and boom! "Oh Uri I….

Tris POV

"Oh Uri I love it! Thank you thank you!" I love my new hair but I still feel that ach to cut out all my pain, but hopefully with my growing crush on Uriah it will soon go away. I really am falling in love with Uriah and I hope he sees more in me than just the sad best friend that just yesterday was cutting herself. I get pulled out of my thoughts when Uriah drags me back into my room. "Ok now Tris there is much more to do. Do you think I could possibly stay over?" OMG omg he asked if he could stay over! Wait Tris calm yourself he is just your best friends we used to do this all the … "Tris are you okay? You keep just staring off when I ask you a question." Uh oh he might think I'm crazy now. "Yeah I'm fine and yeah you can stay over." We run across the street to get his clothes and backpack since it is a school day tomorrow yay! note the sarcasm. School is more like prison and Four and his girlfriend are the guards torturing me from the other side of the bars. When we make it back to the house I notice my parents are home great. They won't really notice us tough. Uri pulls out his cell phone "You know we should she if Chris can come over to help transform you too. Oh and call for the pizza." While I call in the pizza Uri texts Chris to see if she can come over too.

(Regular is Uri and Bold is Chris)

Hey Chris wanna come stay at Tris's tonight? -U

Hey Uri! Sure let me pack some clothes and be right over!

K hurry because we have a mission.

Oh what is it?

Operation Tris becomes a hottie! xD

You really like her don't you?

Shut up Chris! Don't tell anyone not even Tris!

Fine Fine be right over

(Now back to the story!)

Uri POV (I know I said it would be rare but I couldn't help myself!)

I think I am in love with Tris. Not since we started to change her look but since well forever. Her carefree smile and she is just so caring and beautiful. Tonight when we play our mini Truth or Dare game I will see if she likes me then I will ask her out. I can't wait but I am a tad nervous wait scratch that I'm super nervous. "Hey Tris she is coming by the way! I'm going to get into my pj's." Just as I finish my sentence Chris blows through the doorway. "Wow Chris five minuets new record." I shout through the doorway as she tackles Tris to the ground. I chuckle as I shove my pj pants on and a beach tank on. It is super hot in Tris's I finish I run out and jump on the two girls while shouting "Dog pile!" Soon after a pillow fight, dance contest, and super rap battles we hear the doorbell ring. The pizza is here! we all yelp for joy and since the Priors left just before Chris came we stormed down the steps to find Caleb Tris's brother making out with Susan. Gross! "Caleb go now! Go to Susans for the night." Screams Tris as she covers her eyes. When we get there we all scramble for the knob. Tris finally shoves us out of teh way and rips the door open to find….

Super sorry there was a cliffhanger but I have to keep you guys on your seats some how! Now tell me who is outside the door Review or PM your answer. When I get at least five names then I will update. Also, last thing PM me Review and if you want a character in the story I will take names and if they are good or bad. Last but not least if you want to add anything to the story tell me and I will consider it. Thank you so much for reading this and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorry this is sadly not an update but I need atleast 3 more guess on who is behind the door. When I get those 3 I will put your names in the author's note if you get the person right! I can tell you guys though that one of you already got it right. Have a great day and review! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey heys I'm back! and here is the next chapter. Now make sure to look for the shout out in the story for who guessed the person right. All of you had great guesses but only one got is right! Now there will be a couple that is formed in this chapter I hope you guys like it! Now on with the story!

Recap: 

The pizza is here! we all yelp for joy and since the Priors left just before Chris came we stormed down the steps to find Caleb Tris's brother making out with Susan. Gross! "Caleb go now! Go to Susans for the night." Screams Tris as she covers her eyes. When we get there we all scramble for the knob. Tris finally shoves us out of the way and rips the door open to find….

Uri POV:

Tris finally shoves us out of the way and rips the door open to find Sandra my ex best friend and Four's new sluty girlfriend of the month. (Shout out to 6rosey she was the only one guess right! Great job!) Tris freezes with an angered look on her face. "Oh it's the bitches house!" Sandra calls out. Tris just clamps her hands into fists then she fine. I watch in surprise as she takes her money and pushes it into Sandras shirt grabs the pizza and walks away. "Oh, and no tip for you!" Tris yells behind her back. ME and Chris fall on the floor laughing after I pull myself together I see Sandra is still standing there in shock. So I decide to say something snarky "Have a great day Sandra and don't let the door pop your implants on the way out!" Then I slam the door in her face. Since seventh grade Sandra made a deal with her dad that if she kept up her grades she gets a present since then she has gotten "work" done. Icky is what I think that girls should be happy with themselves. They are beautiful just the way they are.

Tris POV:

Oh god I can't believe I stood up to Sandra let alone grabbed the pizza. I'm sure I'm gonna get it at school now. I hurry into the kitchen hoping Uriah and Christina will take care of getting rid of her. As I pass by the living room I notice that Caleb left a note saying that him and Susan stuck out the back. Something about wanting to give me and my friends space. Ha it's more like to give them space to create babies! "Lol hopefully they use protection!" I put the pizzas down on the table and yell for the two to come and get some before it's all gone. Uriah runs in and sweeps me off my feet while yelling to Chris "Brb Chris Trissy needs to put on her Pj's." He runs up the steps with me bouncing wildly around in his arms. "Uri put me down!" I scream as we run through my door. Soon I'm falling towards the ground but land on my soft bed. "There I put you down." Uri yells with his adorable smile on his face. HE is planning something and I don't know what but I have a feeling that I will find out soon. "Now I'm guessing you are wondering why I have brought you up here. Well it's because I wanted to ask you a question." Uriah tells me.

"Oh really? Ok what is it?" I say while smiling. I hope he is going to ask me out please please. "Ok well Tris I have been wanting to ask you this for awhile will you go out with me? Because ever since we have met I have always known that I have to make you mine." He aske me with a hopeful smile. OMG he just asked me out! Yay! I'm am so excited I have to tell him how I feel "Yes Uri I will go out with you! I also have liked you for a really long time!" He runs up and kisses me and laughs " Tris I think you need to put your Pj's cuz Chris will be questioning us. I just laugh and smile then kiss him. Then I sadly get up and shove my shorts in and tank top then I jump on his back and kiss his cheek then yell. "Onward my horse!" He jumps up then runs out of the room and down the stairs. This is a good life and I hope this will last forever…

Thank you so much for all the reviews of guesses. And here it is UriTris. I'm sorry for all the FourTris fans there might be some IDK yet! Also, make sure to review and PM me if you guys have any questions. Last, hope you guys have a great day and if you have any suggestions on where the story should go then just PM me or review. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I am so so sorry for not updating in such a long time I had writers block and was super busy with school and practice. I decided that the story would flow better if we had a time skip. Hope you like it! :)

Last Chapter recap:

"Oh really? Ok what is it?" I say while smiling. I hope he is going to ask me out please please. "Ok well Tris I have been wanting to ask you this for awhile will you go out with me? Because ever since we have met I have always known that I have to make you mine." He aske me with a hopeful smile. OMG he just asked me out! Yay! I'm am so excited I have to tell him how I feel "Yes Uri I will go out with you! I also have liked you for a really long time!" He runs up and kisses me and laughs " Tris I think you need to put your Pj's cuz Chris will be questioning us. I just laugh and smile then kiss him. Then I sadly get up and shove my shorts in and tank top then I jump on his back and kiss his cheek then yell. "Onward my horse!" He jumps up then runs out of the room and down the stairs. This is a good life and I hope this will last forever…

Tris POV (2 months later)

It has been two months since Uriah asked me out and it was okay for awhile but he has been getting distant lately. You would have never guessed what happened to me my life has turned upside down since my huge makeover. I will just give you some details. Me and Four are really good friends now he apologized and we have been pretty good friends so far. He is giving me a ride to school today actually Uriah couldn't pick me up he said he had to be at school early today. Who knows why though. "Ugh what am I going to wear today?" I hate having to pick out an outfit for school I'm way too tired to think of anything good. I just go with a black skater dress and combat boots. I do my hair the way Christina taught me in little ringlets. She says it makes my blue tips stand out more than they already do. As I rush to put my make up on I hear a honk that must be Four. Me and him have been growing really close lately it feels like we have been friends forever.

I rush down the stairs grabbing my school stuff and my phone. I jump into his car yelling bye to anyone who is still in the house. "Hey heys!" I say as I buckle my seat. Four's car is awesome it is a 1970 black Charger with racing seats in it. "Hey to you to. So is there a certain reason why I'm picking you up at 6 in the morning?"

"Oh yah I wanna see what Uriah is doing so early at the school. I feel like we have been growing distant lately you know." I hope he understands that this is really important to me. I have a bad feeling about how this morning is going to go down. We get lucky with no red lights this morning so it only takes about 15 minutes to school. We go to the Dauntless section of the school. We have our own sections at school (I'm sure you guys know they are the five factions so yah) "Hey Four thanks again for taking me to school this morning!" He just smiles and says "No prob Trissy see ya laterz!" After that I rush into the school in search of Uriah to surprise him for our Anniversary. I can't believe it has already been 2 months, but as I get to his class next door to it I hear moans. People always go in their to blow off so steam so I don't think much of it until I hear "Oh Uriah right there!" I shove open the door and tears flood into my eyes. I see Uriah making out half naked with Christian shirtless sitting on top of the sink counter. I just slam the door and start walking down the hallway. I only get 5 steps before Uriah comes out when he looks at em he is surprised and tries to run and grab me. "No don't you dare touch me! Stay away from me we are over! Oh and HAppy anniversary dumbass!" Thats all I say to him to make him stop in mid-step frozen. "Yah thats what I thought." I turn around and walk away. I don't need this. I run into Four still sitting outside on the trunk of his car. "Hey… Oh my god Tris what happened?" I just stare up at him and say "Uriah." He jumps off the hood of his car and starts to walk into the school. "No Four it's done let's skip school today." I shove on his chest and finally get him to stop then look down at me. "Fine get in lets go." I jump up in joy finally! We hop into his car and just drive off without an idea of where we are headed or what we will encounter.

There you guys go! Maybe there will be FourTris not sure yet. I'm having a poll though review and tell me if you guys want FourTris or not ok? Also have a great day and don't forget to Review and Follow/Favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow guys I really happy people are actually reading this. I promise this will be a longer chapter! Here it is there might be a FourTris spark in this chapter you will just have to read to find out! :)**

_Last Chapter recap:_

"No Four it's done let's skip school today." I shove on his chest and finally get him to stop then look down at me. "Fine get in lets go." I jump up in joy finally! We hop into his car and just drive off without an idea of where we are headed or what we will encounter.

**Four POV-**

I can't believe Uriah would do this to Tris I mean come on she is a great girl. I still feel really bad for blowing her off Freshman year dance but my father would not allow me out. He gave me a beating that night for trying to sneak out. I was just too scared to tell Tris the truth. We have passed the town border now entering Smalls town. I stop to fill up with gas and get drinks and snacks. "Hey Tris go get us some drinks and snacks while fill up in some gas." She just rolls her eyes in annoyance but smiles and says "Whatever you say your highness" With a little curtsey. She is going to be the death of me one day. I just wish she could be mine again she was to nice of a girl to let go. Today would be a good day to tell her how I feel and what happened that night of the dance. I just hope she will understand.

**Tris POV**

I'm so grateful Four came with em to skip school today. Without him I might have just gone home to cry all day in my bed, but when I'm with him I just smile like an idiot. Though we are friends now I feel a pull towards him. My phone dings and I see Uriah is texting me. Ughhhh

(**Tris bold**\- Uriah normal)

U- Tris I miss you it was a mistake just give

me a second chance!

**T- Uriah get rid of my number and**

**leave me alone**

U- You can't do this Tris I love you

**T- Well I don't love you so leave me alone**

I end up just ignoring him, I don't want to read his ballot of his love for me. It's all a lie anyway so why does it matter anyways. I thought Christina was my best friend, but I guess all she wanted was Uriah. Though I feel like dying right now I pick out the snacks and drinks and set them on the counter. Four comes in a few seconds later to pay for the gas. "Did you pick what you wanted Tris?"

"Yah I got you some stuff to." He nods his head and pulls out his wallet to pay for everything, but I was quicker and pulled out my credit card from my pocket and paid for all of it before he could even open his wallet. "Hey I was going to pay for that!" I just smile and shake my head. "Nope this is my thank you for coming with me so shut up and take your stuff." He just laughs and bows some "Yes your highness." He did not just take my joke! I just punch his chest and grabs it in mock pain "Ow Trissy that hurt will you kiss it to make me feel better?" Instead I just slap the area with my head and say "walk it off trooper." He just laughs and starts his way to the car I follow trying to hide the huge smile on my face. We pull out and head in the opposite direction of home. I love being out where no one can tell em what to do. We just drive around for awhile and soon halfway into Smalls Town we pass by a water park. "Four! Stop the car!" I scream and he slams on the brake with a scared expression on his face "What are you okay are you going to puke? You better not puke in my baby it just got detailed!" I just laugh and point out the water park "Ohhh okay but what are we going to do about swimsuits and towels?" I just roll my eyes and point across the street there sits a walmart "Duh". He pulls into the wal-mart and struggle to find a parking space. After about ten minutes of searching we find one that is close. "Okay heres the plan you find you a swimsuit and I will find one for me we will meet up and go find some towles. Ready team Break!" We rush into the store laughing like idiots. I head straight for the girls swimsuits rake. I find a cute black strapless bikini with gold stars all over it. It is so cute I have to have it. I find my size and head towards the guys section. I find Four heading towards me.

"Okay on the count of three we will show our picks. One… Two… Three!" We pull out our swimsuits and we match. I have my black bikini with gold stars and he has black trunks with a gold star on the side. "Really Tris! This is my pick you can't have it!" He whines like a child. I just punch him and laugh "Shut up we can match it's not going to kill you is it?" He just puts his head over his heart and falls to the ground acting like he is dead. I just laugh and turn and walk off. It's not long before he notices i'm not there anymore and he runs after me. We pick out just basic black beach towels and head to the check out. The lady just smiles at us and says how cute of a couple we are. We have to explain were just friends and not together. She just smiles and tells Four to never let me go she is too sweet. He just smiles and says he will try not to.

We walk out to the store and drive across the street. It wasn't hard to find a spot here because it was a weekday so kids will be in school or skipping and hiding out here. We change in the car me in the front and Four in the back. After we get changed I grab everything and head towards the ticket booth. "Hi I would like to tickets please." The man smiles and says "No problem that will be $35." Four get there and pays before I could I just glare at him. He just looks down and smiles. We get our wristbands and head inside. There is so much to do! We first though have to put our stuff in our locker and then find a fun ride to go on. "Okay Tris what do you want to do first?" I don't have to even think about it before a say "Wave pool." I have been to this place before and they and a huge wave pool that goes around in a ring like a track and they can get up to 15 foot waves! We don't grab a tube because those are no fun and just jump into the pool. Before we could resurface though a wave came down on us. It was horrible I got seperated from Four and I can't breath I try to find my way to the surface but I can't seen to break to the surface. I need air! Something grabs my waist and lifts me up. Four saved me! Before I knew what we were doing we kissed! I felt amazing electricity ran through me. We pull apart and he says I was so worried you would have drowned. Then I kissed him again it was amazing.

**There you guys go a longer chapter! Also, I took the reviewers idea and put some FourTris in there! I hope you liked it review please and follow/ fave. Have a great day and read on! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey heys! Super sorry for not updating in forevers! Now on with the story my people! :)

Chapter recap:

I need air! Something grabs my waist and lifts me up. Four saved me! Before I knew what we were doing we kissed! I felt amazing electricity ran through me. We pull apart and he says I was so worried you would have drowned. Then I kissed him again it was amazing.

Four POV

When we finally got to the wave pool Tris wastes no time getting a tube. At least it will be more fun now! She runs in without me noticing shit. I catch up just before the first wave comes around. Before I could grab her hand to stay together though a wave comes over the top of us and we get separated. Crap! I resurface quickly spinning around trying to catch a glimpse of Tris. I start to swim all around rushing to get a glimpse of her before the next wave hits. I see her under the the water struggling at the currents. I rush over to her and grab her waist. When I drag her up it just feels so right so I kiss her. At first she was stiff in surprise but then she melted in my arms. She was my first kiss. I hope I was her's! Before we can say anything again she kisses me again! I pull away from her and just smile "So Tris would you like to be my girlfriend?" She just smiles and shakes her head yes. I just laugh and kiss her again. We laugh then she runs off and jumps into the next wave. I just roll my eyes and jump in with her.

Tris POV

Oh god four kissed me. This is crazy! Plus to add on to that I'm his girlfriend. This has been one crazy day Uriah cheats on me then I skip school for the first time. Uriah always used to try to get me to skip with him, but I guess all I needed was some anger to get me to do something crazy. I don't regret my decision though because I had a terrific day with Four and we still have a little while before school gets out. After he kissed me a second time I laugh then jump into the next wave seeing if he could catch me. Without even trying Four makes me smile from ear to ear I wished we could have been better friends for longer than just two much but hey it's all good for me!

We spend all day at the waterpark and finally decide to leave thirty minutes before school ends. On the drive back we are holding hands while Four still has one on the steering wheel. I can see from the corner of my eye that every now and then he will sneak glances at me. When we get back into the city I end up being enough that Four stops at Andy's for some ice cream. He ends up dropping me off at my house and he kisses me at the door step. "Bye Tris, I'll call you tomorrow?" I just smile like an idiot "Sure Four talk to you then!" I run into my house and up to my room. Today was the best day ever!

Uriah POV

Today was the worst day ever! I wasn't even cheating on Tris Christina came on to me. Saying how she was a better choice than Tris and that she was a waste of my time. I have to figure out how to get her back. After I saw Tris's face I knew it was over, but I didn't think she would actually leave with Four. For awhile now though I have seen them getting closer together I just hope they don't get together. I have notice Four acting all lovey dovey near her and giving her rides to school when I couldn't. The only reason I couldn't though was because me and some of the guys on the team were making a huge banner for Tris so I could ask her to Prom, but I guess now it was a waste since we are over. I will figure something out though to get my Trissy back!

Bum bum bum. Will FourTris be safe or will UriTris be reborn? You tell me make the decision I need to know what you guys want. Sorry for not updating in a long long time! :( I will get better, promise :)


End file.
